The Last Piece to the Puzzle
by maytimemagic
Summary: Sequel to Through The Looking Glass. What happens when everyone finds out about Ginny’s evil plan? Will they be in time to save Harry? and what does Draco have to do with it?


**Title:** The Last Piece to the Puzzle

**Author:** maytimemagic

**Pairing:** Harry/Ginny Draco/Harry

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Adult language and concepts. evil!Ginny. Character death male/male pairings.

**Summary:** Sequel to Through The Looking Glass. What happens when everyone finds out about Ginny's evil plan? Will they be in time to save Harry? and what does Draco have to do with it?

**Author's Notes:** This is a third installment to the Through Another's Eyes story. I'm not a huge fan of the end. It feels rushed to me but my brain is refusing to write it any other way. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated.

**The Last Piece to the Puzzle**

No one knew my sister was so crazy. She seemed completely normal and sane. If only someone had noticed the signs sooner maybe we could have prevented this. But we were too busy with our own lives. Too busy to notice her change. Even now I want to blame Harry. Blame him for not loving her enough to see her pain. But if I do that, I have to blame myself as well. For I was just as blind to her pain as he was.

Speaking of Harry, he's been acting so strange lately. He stares off into space for hours at a time. He's stopped talking but he seems to be searching for something. Hermione things he's looking for Ginny, but I'm not so sure. Half the time he looks like he's waiting for someone... someone blond. But the rest of the time he's unresponsive.

We had him moved to the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's. It was them who found the potion. What was Ginny thinking? She had used an old dark love potion on Harry. One so obscure even Snape could do little more than identify it. They've tried many counter curses but none have worked.

As the months passed we all despaired. How were we going to help Harry? It was Hermione who suggested we ask Malfoy for help. She claimed his knowledge of dark magic might help. But no one knew where he was. After the war he disappeared. Not even Snape knew where he was, or if he did, he wasn't talking. It took us months, but we finally located him. It was pure accident Fred and George managed to find him. While standing in a small pub outside London, who should come stumbling in but a very drunk disheveled Draco. It took them a few tries, but they finally tracked him back to a small dingy apartment. I never thought I'd see the day the great Draco Malfoy was reduced to a drunken sobbing mess.

He wasn't very coherent but Hermione seemed to be able to piece together what he was saying. All I could make out was "Ginny" "married" and "over". I thought he was a lost cause but 'Mione insisted we take him home and help him. He slept for about a day, and after a shower and a few good meals he looked somewhat better. At least he didn't look like he was about to die anymore. That's when we finally got the whole story and things began to make sense.

Harry ran into Draco about three years ago the same way Fred and George had. Draco was a drunken mess back then too and the apartment Harry tracked him to was the same dingy one we found him in this time. Draco threw him out that first night and the second, and the third. But Harry kept coming back. It took about a month but Draco finally let Harry stay. With Harry's help, Draco cleaned up and the two became friends. Draco found someone to talk to who listened without judging or pitying him, and Harry found someone worth living for. It took awhile but slowly their relationship moved beyond friendship. Soon after Harry started making excuses to spend more time with Draco. He told Ginny he was away on business but his only business was Draco. One day Ginny found them in the shower together and she threw Harry out. Draco took him in and life was blissfully happy for about a year. That's when Harry signed with Puddlemere United as a seeker. I think he only took it because I made him promise all those years ago that we would both try out and if we made it, we would play for at least a season. If I hadn't insisted on that stupid promise Ginny would never have been able to put her plan together.

She was patient our Ginny. She waited until the season was over before she drugged him. For nine months she had us all fooled. We thought they were happily married. But then something happened. No one is sure what exactly that something was but it was bad.

They found Ginny about six months ago, her wrists were slashed and she was surrounded by broken mirrors. Madame Serene at St. Mungo's speculates that the lie became too much and finally drove her completely over the edge. Now our only hope is one Draco Malfoy. We have to hope Harry will remember Draco and break out of this curse on his own. If not... I think we might lose both Harry and Draco. Harry will remain in this depressive funk and Draco... I don't know that he'll want to be saved if this doesn't work. Oh Merlin please let this work!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe what I'm looking at. They tell me this is listless dead man behind the glass is my Harry, my sweet lovable full of life Harry. What has that bitch done! She's reduced him to a shell. He was my strength once, I only hope I can be his.

"Harry?" He didn't respond right away. They told me not to get too close. They claim he might turn violent, but this is my Harry. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Harry?" This time he turned. He seemed to recognize me; he even walked toward me. But there is a confusion in his eyes. I knew this wouldn't be easy but to see Harry this way is heartbreaking; but I must be strong for him. We will get through this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took many months and a thorough search of Ginny's home before we found the cure. The healers at St. Mungo's claim he was under the influence too long and will never fully recover. But the confusion has been replaced by recognition. he hasn't spoken yet and there are still days were he is unresponsive, but those days are fewer and fewer. They tell me not to get my hopes up, that he'll never be the same. But I have to keep trying, if only to see the recognition in his eyes and the smile on his face. I live for that smile now a days.

It's been exactly three months since we gave him the antidote and we are having an interesting day. He recognized me and even gave me a hug when I arrived. He still hasn't spoken and is now doing that starring thing again. I keep talking hoping it will bring him out. He's looking at me again with that smile, but his eyes! There's something different about them. I can't place it... but any change is good in my opinion. I pat his knee and head toward the door.

"Stay with me Draco" I stop, and turn, but Harry just smiles and turns to stare out the window. His eyes are back to the way they were before. Maybe I imagined it, maybe not. Tomorrow is another day.

Finis


End file.
